A stringless puppet and a heartless puppeteer
by LuMar014
Summary: There are two rules within this story: Everyone uses someone and everyone has their limits. So it's not unusual that the puppet master may lose his puppet when he has pulled the strings one time too many. (FrostedNature Dark!Human AU)


Prepare yourself for the frostednature angst fest! D:  
I was trying my hand with writing a character with a more dark personality and this happened.

Don't forget to R&R to tell me how I did and if I can improve in any aspect. Thanks :)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Again. He had done it again.

Jack had convinced her to get him out of his own mess yet again.

She wasn't going to do it. At least that's what she had promised herself. But the moment he flashed that annoyingly gorgeous smile of his, her resolution crumbled down in an instant. And now as she fixed her makeup on her bathroom, she could do nothing but berate herself for getting mixed in all off this.

Jack was a smart guy. He knew the effect he had on the fairer sex and that he only had to turn on the charm and women (and even quite a few men) were fawning over him. His playful personality and his light laughter were practically disarming.

And Emily suspected he knew the effect it had on her too and had no problem of using such knowledge. The bastard.

When had their friendship twisted so much? Since children they had played together and when she and her family moved away they had promised to keep contact. She had stayed true to their promise but years later his messages and phone calls were less frequent each time.

Now they weren't children anymore, but adults and fate had had it for them to live in the same city and to find one another again. He had changed so much. His manners were so different, so cold.

With a final look at herself in the mirror she exited her small apartment, adjusting her coat when the harsh winter wind blew again.

When she reached the cafe, her feet were numb from the sudden drop of temperature, so she very much welcomed the large cup of coffee she ordered. She also had a bagel in front of her but couldn't will herself to it while the knot in her stomach remained there.

Then he entered through the door, in all his handsome glory and already making the female customers in there to blush and to discreetly trying to sneak a peek of the young man.

But he wasn't alone. He kept the door open to let in a beautiful blond woman that quickly attached to his arm, talking giddily. And she felt the color drain from her face.

Jack searched around the place while they walked to an empty table by the window. Their gazes met and he gave her a wink and a secret quick smile. Emily looked away, angered at the flutter of her heart.

Jack's attention was snatched away when he helped his date with her seat, and then the waitress took their order.

And now the countdown started. Five minutes

Emily had chosen her spot quite strategically, since it allowed seeing them and still remaining unnoticed.

Although a little overbearing, she seemed like a good person. Maybe a little too talkative and chipper for Emily's taste but she did looked like someone that is really nice to get to know. What was her name? Clara? Carla? She hadn't quite caught it.

Three minutes and a half.

Emily focused in the adoration she looked Jack with and bit on her lip to avoid any noise, because she recognized that look. It was the same look she gave to Jack when she found herself under the spell of those blue eyes.

Three.

What made the two of them so different? Almost nothing. Only the fact that she knew how hurtful was to harbor any feelings towards Jack "Frost" Overland. And she still went along with it. She was a bigger fool than any of his dates.  
A complete and utter blinded fool.

Two minutes and fifteen seconds.

Emily clenched her fists when the girl placed her hand on Jack's forearm. He smiled but his eyes remained cold. Of course the girl never noticed, only she did. She had felt ecstatic at any slight touch he gave her. A kiss on her cheek, the times he grabbed her wrist to slow her down when walking too fast, an innocent pull of a loose strand of her hair, a well-laid compliment here and there.  
It was all the same to him.

Two minutes.

The arrival of their food and drinks gave him the chance to glance quickly at Emily and give her the slightest of nods. She didn't return the signal.

One minute.

How many times had she done this that she had already learned the process by hard? That she identified each of his gestures and knew when was the best moment to act?

Way too many.

Thirty seconds

In the end she was just as bad as him for letting this happen. To allow Jack's presence in her life was just as if she was openly supporting this behaviour.  
This derailed her train of thought.

He had done this to her. He had corrupted her, tainted her.

It made her feel sick.

She willed her tears away, knowing they would not stop once she started crying.

Time was up. Almost in a machine-like demeanor, she made the call and pressed her phone to her ear.

Jack's phone ringed and he charmingly excused himself to his date. "Yes?"

She didn't say anything. He had never expected her to talk anyways.

Emily looked as he engaged himself in a pantomime as if he was talking to a friend.

Now she had to wait for him to say "I already took care of that" to let her know his date was not too boring/annoying ad that she was to make a quick leave since he wouldn't need her assistance or...

"Wait, what?" Jack's face turned from curious to concern and even alarmed, making his date quietly wonder if everything was right.

She hang up and stood up, paid the waitress and walked towards that table.

Emily had to walk among the space limited by the pastries counter and the rest of tables and that path divided towards the entrance doors and the area where Jack's table was.  
She stopped at this bifurcation and, looking at Jack, who was looking at her while making as if he couldn't hear the person who had called.

Her eyes hardened and her rage started to rise again.

She had had enough.

She turned around and walked out of the cafe.

* * *

Although she was walking as fast as her feet could take her, it was not long before a hand gripped at her arm and forced her to turn around.

"What the hell was that?"

She wretched her arm away. "It's over."

"What does that mean?"

"That I'm not going to help you do this anymore. I'm tired of lying for you and I'm tired of lying to myself."

"What a great time for your conscience to kick in, princess"

She never knew how it happened, but before either of them could react she slapped him with all her strenght.

"Don' . .that" She said through clenched teeth and shivering.

Jack looked at her, unable to believe what was happening.

"How dare you? How dare you come back to my life and fill it with so much pain and darkness?" She blurted out taking shaky breaths. "Do you know how horrible is to look yourself in the mirror and hate the person you see? You had made me a horrible person. You've made me like you!"

"I never saw you complaining about helping me." He said in a condescending voice.

"Because I love you!" She was yelling now, not giving a damn if someone could hear her. "Because I have loved you since we were children and when you returned to my life I thought we could go back to what we had or even be more. I have loved you with all my heart and body. But you knew that didn't you?" She chuckled bitterly. "You knew of my feelings and decided to use them to make me do what you wanted. And I was such an idiot for allowing it to get to this point. But I've had enough.  
So please, please, please Jack..." She wasn't making sense anymore.

His eyes are furious. "Please _what_ , Emily?"

"Stop using me. Stop breaking me!" Heavy tears rolled down freely. "Stay away from me. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

She ran. She ran so fast till she reached her apartment and once she had locked her door she fell to her knees and cried her heart out.

She felt so cold and empty.

Between sob and sob, she was sure her heart has been left lying on the streets. Torn and open, for everyone to see.

* * *

So? How did I do?

Hope to read your opinion about it ^^


End file.
